


Unexpected

by namastexash



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bottom Luke, Daddy Ashton, M/M, Student Luke, Top Ashton, Tutor Ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5355989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namastexash/pseuds/namastexash





	Unexpected

Luke's POV

To say I was having trouble in history would be an understatement. My grades in that class were progressively plummeting. This morning as I walked into class, my instructor handed me a slip of paper, telling me that he'd got me a tutor. I was to go to this persons house tonight at 6.. He'd be expecting me.

I looked at the paper and sighed. Ashton Irwin?.. I looked around the class, which I never really did. There was a guy looking directly at me from the corner of the room, his light brown hair fell near his shoulders, he smiled at me and pushed his glasses up on his nose.

That must be Ashton.. He's kind of cute. In a nerdy sort of way. I didn't pay much attention throughout class, like usual. That's honestly most of my problem. I just don't pay attention when I'm supposed to. I sat quietly waiting for everyone to leave so I didn't get caught up in the traffic.

"Hey!" I heard cheerfully from in front of me. I looked up slowly, Ashton standing in front of me.

"Hello.." I answered quietly, my nerves getting the best of me. I was never very good at talking to people.

"Luke, right?"

I nodded, toying with my lip ring and looked down at my desk. He rested his hands on top of my desk, leaning down to me.

"See you tonight, Luke.." He smiled and walked out of the room.

Did he just hit on me? Yeah he totally did. I've been gay as long as I could remember. It was my biggest problem in high school. Everyone made fun of me. So as soon as I could, I moved a couple states over and started college. Iy was much different. So much better.. No one made fun of me, they all pretty much kept to themselves. I met a boy named Michael when I came here.. He's my best friend.

So naturally I had to text him to cancel the plans we made because I had to go to some boys house for tutoring. He replied with a 'Ooh get some, Hemmings!'

\------

I stood quietly, hesitating to go up onto the porch of this house. This was the right address and all.. But I was scared. I groaned quietly and walked up onto the porch.

I knocked rather lightly, listening to someone clatter around and I was met with Ashton, glasses gone, hair pulled back, and standing in front of me in a leather jacket, band shirt, and fucking black skinny jeans and I swear to god I didnt even know what to do. Fuck he looked so good.

"U-um.. Ashton?" I stuttered out, causing him to grin at me.

"Ah, yes, get your ass in here and lets learn some shit!" He laughed, pulling me into the door.

"You live here by yourself?" I wondered, looking around.

"Actually, I just live in this bottom half. My friend Calum lives in the top. But he's out with his boyfriend Michael." He chuckled.

"Wait. Red hair, eyebrow piercing, tattoos? Acts like a punk but is totally a little teddy bear?" I asked, watching him carefully.

"That's the one. You know him?"

"Holy shit he's my best friend!" I squealed, immediately covering my mouth.

"Cute." He whispered, looking straight at me.

"I..what?" I let my hand fall, looking at him, dumbfounded.

"I said you're cute, Hemmings. Now come to my room.." He smirked, taking my hand. He pulled me through the house, and into a room.

There were drums in the corner, and posters all over the walls. Man I was not expecting this drastic personality change.

"Why aren't you like this" I motioned to him, looking him up and down. "At school"

He laid down across his bed, kicking off his shoes and sitting up on his elbows.

"Well.. I mean.. Its not so much of a change. You just don't look at me enough to know that.. The only difference is the glasses and the jacket, really." He looked me up and down, sitting up and crossing his legs.

"You gonna come over here or what.." He asked, opening a book in front of him.

 

I walked over to him quickly, pulling off my shoes and sitting on the bed in front of him. He looked at me a moment and I smiled at him.

"Fuck.. Okay. Okay. So.. The revolutionary-"

He stopped talking as I pushed the book away from him and leaned back onto the bed, pulling him on top of me and looking up at him.

"Luke, what are you-"

"Thing is, you see. Michael has told me all about you.." I started.

"Oh? What has he told you?.." Ashton blushed, looking from my eyes to my lips and back.

"You've been looking at me, huh?" I pulled him closer, talking in barely a whisper. "Just imagining me calling out your name?"

He nodded a little, still looking at me.

"Michael said that Calum told him that you like it when someone calls you daddy.." He stilled above me, letting a low groan slip from his lips.

"You like that, huh daddy?" I smirked, pushing my hips up against him.

"That's fucking it." he growled, sitting up and pulling me into a sitting position. "You think it's funny? To tease me like that?"

I bit my lip and nodded a little. His eyes had gone from the golden color they had been to a darker shade of brown. He got closer to me, looking into my eyes before smashing his lips against mine. They were soft and warm, and fit so perfectly against mine. But the kiss was rough, and dominating.

"Show daddy what you're hiding under those clothes, princess." Ashton demanded, sitting himself against the headboard.

I got up slowly, the nervousness from before returning in a rush. I walked to the end of the bed and looked at him, feeling my cheeks heat up. He looked at me carefully, from head to toe, waiting quietly, his dick already straining against his pants.

"W-what do you want me to do, Ash?" I whimpered, standing helplessly in front of him.

"That's not my name, princess.. I'm gonna have to punish you for that." He groaned, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. He pulled me to stand in between his legs, placing his hands on my waist.

"Shirt off, Lukey.." He said softly,tugging at the end of my shirt. I nodded and pulled it off, dropping it on the floor.

I shivered as his hands roamed the newly bare skin, and looked down at him. He was already looking up at me.

"Fuck, Luke.. You're beautiful.." He breathed, pressing a kiss to my stomach. I giggled and watched him quietly.

He pulled me closer, sliding my pants off of my hips and down my legs.

"Lay over my legs, Luke.. Ass up, babe." He whispered, watching me carefully. I did as I was told, leaning over his lap. I squeaked as his hand came in contact with my ass, the feeling going straight to my dick.

"O-oh my god do that again.." I whimpered, pushing my ass against his hand.

"How about like this?" He said, pulling my boxers down.

"Y-yeah, daddy please..." I moaned softly as his hand came down against my skin.

"Didn't know you liked that, Lukey..." He whispered, striking me again.

"N-neither di-did I.. Oh fuck.." I moaned loudly as he smacked repeatedly, grinding against his leg for some friction, my dick already fully hard and leaking.

"None of that, Luke. No touching. " He groaned, pulling me up on my hands and knees on the bed before stripping himself of his clothes. I waited for him, reaching a hand down to grip my cock, moaning at the relief.

"Luke!" Ashton scolded. "I said no touching!"

"I-I'm sorry, daddy.. I-.." I immediately dropped my hand. I needed something. Anything. But he was having none of it.

He moved around to the bedside table, rummaging around in it. He came back with a piece of rope in his hands and a bottle of lube, flipping me onto my back and tying the rope around my wrists tightly and attaching it to the bed posts.

"Sorry, Lukey.. Maybe next time you'll listen.." He kissed me gently, straddling me.

"Do you need prep?" he asked sweetly, wrapping my legs around his waist. I looked at him fully for the first time and fuck did he look good, chest flushed, fully hard and breathing unevenly. I doubted that thing would fit inside me without prep.. But I shook my head anyway, wanting to feel the burn as he stretches me.

He nodded and coated himself with lube, taking my hand and tangling our fingers together. He pushed in slowly, and I hissed at the pain of it.

"I-I'm sorry Luke I can stop if yo-"

"No! Please don't stop.." I gasped, not wanting to lose the feeling. "Please daddy.. Need you.." I moaned, pulling him closer with my legs.

"Fuck.. So good for me Lukey.." Ash moaned softly, pushing into me the rest of the way.

I moaned loudly, arching my back as he pulled out and slammed back in, ramming against that spot.

"Fuck! R-Right there!" I moaned, feeling him pick up his pace, hitting that spot over and over. My vision was blurring, and I could feel that knot my stomach tightening. I needed some kind of friction so badly.

"Fuck Luke.. You feel so good.." Ashton moaned as he pushed in and out of me, his hands on my hips, pulling me harder against him as I pulled against the ropes.

"Please touch me, daddy! I'm so close" I moaned as he continued hitting that spot.

"No, Luke.. You're gonna cum for me. Untouched. All over that pretty little body. Got it?" he growled, pushing into me harder. The way he was talking made me whimper and moan, wanting more of it.

"T-talk to me more.. Just like that.. Oh please daddy!" I almost screamed.

"You like it when I talk to you like that? Huh?" He smirked, his hands roaming my body.

I nodded and moaned, unable to do much else.

"Such a slut for me, baby.. You wanna cum? Huh Lukey? You wanna cum for daddy?" I moaned loudly, pushing agaisnt him harshly.

"Fuck, Luke.. Cum for me.. I wanna see you cover yourself. Wanna feel you around me when you do.. Fuck Luke I'm gonna make you cum so hard babe.." He whimpered softly, leaning his head into my neck and bit down softly.

"And when you cum for daddy, I'm gonna touch you baby.. And make you cum again right after.. It'll hurt a little.. But you wanna make daddy happy, don't you?.. Isn't that want you want?" He moaned quietly, looking down at me. I nodded, tears forming in my eyes at the need.

"Then fucking cum for me, Luke." He moaned louder as I hit my high, moaning his name loudly as he grabbed my cock and stroked it hard and fast, pushing me harshly through my high and watching as I shot on my stomach, a little of it reaching my chest.

"One more, baby.. One more for daddy.." He moaned, his breath uneven. His thrusts were getting sloppy. He didn't stop stroking me at that pace and he was right, it hurt. I was so fucking sensitive. But I wanted this. Needed it. Wanted to make him happy.

I moaned loudly, thrashing against the ropes, leaving burns along my wrists for sure.

"D-Daddy it hurts!" I whimpered, pushing harshly against him. "Please make me cum daddy! Please.. Just for you daddy.. Please." I gasped, pushing hard up against his hand.

"Fuck, baby.. Gonna fill you up so good." He moaned loudly, thrusting into me harder. I whimpered as I felt his cum filling me, but his pace didn't falter and his hand worked me faster, hitting that spot inside me so hard I could see white.

"A-ah! Daddy!" I screamed for him loudly as I came again over myself, shaking from overstimulation, tears running down my face.

He collapsed on top of me, reaching up weakly and untying me. My hands fell and I wrapped my arms around him carefully, not too sure if its what he wanted. He leaned up, kissing me softly.

"Luke?.." He asked, sounding a little scared.

"D-do you want me to leave?.." I sighed sadly, looking down at him.

"What? No. I want.. Will you be my boyfriend Luke?" He chuckled, pulling the blanket around us.

"O-oh.. Yeah.. Id like that.." I smiled, kissing him again.

He leaned his head against my chest, closing his eyes. After a while, I could hear his breathing even out, and I knew he was asleep. I kissed the top of his head gently before settling in comfortably and following him into unconsciousness.

\------


End file.
